For future
by Dewi729
Summary: semua membutuhkan pengorbanan apapun itu. dan untuk mendapat perdamaian dibutuhkan pengorbanan yang lebih besar.
1. Chapter 1

**For Future**

 **disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Friendship, action, family, romance – mungkin**

 **warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.**

 **Masih penuh kekurangan, EYD dan tanda baca berantakan, dan perlu banyak kritikan dan saran.**

 **Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lain itu murni ketidaksengajaan. Ini fic murni buatan author adaptasi dari novel yang author buat sendiri meski sampai sekarang belum selesai juga.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Masa depan menjadi misteri besar bagi setiap manusi. Tidak ada yang tahu sebelum kita menjalaninya sendiri. Namun dengan kedamaain yang belum didapatkan sepenuhnya, apakah mungkin masa depan yang cemerlang akan diraih? Dunia yang damai belum dapat diwujudkan karna masih banyak orang yang berbuat kerusakan dan kejahatan. Peperangan masih berlangsung dimana-mana. Korban yang berjatuhan tidak dapat terhitung jumlahnya. Namun bukan berarti kedamain itu tidak dapat diraih. Masih banyak negara-negara yang masih mengupayakan untuk mendapatkan kedamain itu.

Untuk mewujudkan kedamaian itu dibutuhkannya pasukan militer yang kuat dan juga tangguh. Maka hampir disetiap sekolah diseluruh dunia dari jenjang sekolah dasar sampai universitas dibekali kemampuan beladiri dan militer. Meski belum tentu semua orang ingin terjun kemedan perang namun pelatihan itu amat berguna bagi mereka secara pribadi dalam mempertahankan diri. Perang yang terjadi menyebabkan beberapa negara-negara kecil bergabung membuat aliansi untuk membangun dan mempertahankan negara mereka.

.

.

.

Duar

Bum

Dor...Dor...Dor...

Bruk

Suara letusan bom dan tembakan peluru terdengar beriringan dengan teriakan manusia yag tengah berlari tunggang langgang menjauhi pertempuran. Asap hitam membumbung tinggi, jilatan api membakar rumah-rumah yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya, mayat-mayat tergeletak dijalan. Tangis anak kecil dan jeritan orang-orang membuat keadaan semakin mencekam. Kota yang tadinya tentram kini jadi medan pertempuran. Baku tembak antara militer dan beberapa polisi yang menghadang musuh tidak dapat terelakan. Musuh tidak hanya bersenjatakan pistol, beberapa bom pun telah dilemparkan. Mereka menyerang tidak hanya dari darat namun dari udara juga. Membuat para militer dan polisi kewalahan dalam menghadapi dua perlawanan dari dua arah berbeda. Ditengah pertempuran itu tengah berlari wanita bersurai coklat yang tengah menggendong belita berumur 4 tahun yang tidak hentinya menangis ketakuatan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Baru saja tadi ia bermain dengan pengasuhnya tiba-tiba saja orang-orang jahat ini menyerang kotanya termasuk rumah tempat ia tinggal. Semua pengawal dirumahnya tewas untuk melindunginya dari orang-orang itu.

"Tuan muda tenang saja aku akan melindungi tuan muda." Wanita yang ternyata adalah pengasuh dari anak yang digendonggnya mencoba menenangkan sang anak. Dia begitu menyayangi anak majikannya itu, tuan mudanya sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Hiks...Hisk... Takut Yu-nee... Hiks mana Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan?" Anak itu masih terus terisak sambil memeluk lebih erat pengasuhnya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan saat melihat kota tempatnya tinggal menjadi medan perang begini dengan banyaknya korban yang bergelimpangan.

"Tuan muda jangan takut. Tuan dan Nyonya besar pasti baik-baik saja. Sekarang kita harus mencari perlindungan dulu. Tuan muda percayakan padaku?" ucapnya meski ia sendiri tidak yakin dia akan selamat. Namun dia harus memastikan jika tuan mudanya selamat apapun yang terjadi. Namun ujian datang pada mereka. Pasukan musuh dari udara melemparkan sebuah granat tepat 5 meter dari langkah kaki pengasuh itu.

Duar

Dan dalam hitungan detik granat itu meledak. Semua orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu terlempar karna ledakan granat yang kuat. pengasuh bersurai coklat tadi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tuan mudanya untuk melindunginya saat ia terlempar. Ia tahu ia tidak akan selamat namun tuannya harus selamat apapun yang terjadi. Tubuhnya menghantam tembok yang sudah setengah runtuh, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Anak yang diasuhnya semakin ketakuatan saat sadar darah itu dari orang yang sedari tadi melindunginya.

"Yu-nee kenapa berdarah. Hiks... Hiks... Aku takut." Tangisnya semakin kencang saat melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar dan tak sedikit yang mengenai bajunya.

"Tuan muda jangan takut... Uhuk... Tuan Naruto pasti selamat... jangan menangis ne, tuan akan menjadi laki-laki yang hebat nantinya." Hibur pengasuh tersebut dengan senyum lembut yang setiap hari ia tunjukan, meski keadaannya semakin kritis.

"Hiks... Hiks... Yu-nee! Naru takut." Ucap anak itu yang tangisnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." darah segar kembali keluar dari mulut pengasuh itu. Dia benar-benar takut melihat keadaan pengasuhnya.

"Dari sekarang jaga diri tuan baik-baik. Aku tidak dapat menjaga tuan lebih lama lagi. Sayonara tuan." Ucapnya dengan setitik air mata yang terjatuh dengan senyum manis untuk terakhir kalinya pada majikannya itu.

'Aku yakin Tuan muda akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tangguh dan dapat menghentikan peperangan ini demi masa depan yang lebih baik' batin pengasuh itu sebelum nafas terakhirnya berhembus.

"Hiks... Yuki-nee jangan pergi. Aku sama siapa? Hiks..." Naruto semakin meraung dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang sudah tak bernafas lagi dari pengasuhnya. Tubuh itu semakin ia peluk erat. Jeritan dan tangisnya tak didengar yang lain karna nasib mereka pun sama menyedihkannya.

"YUKI-NEE!"

.

.

.

"YUKI-NEE! Hah...hah...hah kenapa aku bermimpi hal itu lagi." Lelaki bersurai pirang terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah. Tubuh dan bajunya basah oleh keringat. Kenangan terburuknya 14 tahun lalu datang lagi melalui mimpi. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri untuk melihat jam kecil berbentuk rubah yang terletak disana. 6:00 lah yang telihat dari matanya yang sebiru samudra.

"Masih pagi, sebaiknya aku bersiap." Segera ia bergegas untuk menjalankan rutinitas paginya. Apalagi ini hari pertama ia masuk diKISH (Konoha Internasional School High) sekolah menengah atas paling fovorit diKonoha. Tidak mudah untuk memasuki sekolah itu. ada banyak tes untuk dapat masuk kesekolah bergengsi itu. Dia merasa beruntung dapat bersekolah ditempat itu. Para guru dan instruktur diKISH tidak dapat diremehkan. Semuanya merupakan bagian dari anggota militer Konoha yang terkenal paling kuat dibandingkan negara lain. Selang 15 menit ia keluar dari kamar mandi yang memang terletak dikamarnya. Menggambil seragam khas KISH yang didominasi warna putih dan hitam. Seragamnya berupa kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam tanpa corak, celana dasar hitam dan jas berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih dipergelangan tangannya. Naruto segera mengenakan pakaian itu, mamakai kaca mata berframe bulat dengan lensa tebal yang menyembunyikan saphire indahnya, ramburnya ia sisir kedepan membuarnya terlihat seperti nerd, tidak lupa ia mengambil tablet yang ia masukkan ketas sekolah dan sebuah pistol FN 57 berkaliber 5,7mm berwarna hitam menjadi senjata yang dipilihnya kali ini. Ia meletakkan pistol itu dibalik jas hitamnya yang memiliki tempat penyimpanan senjata untuk pistol dan pisau kecil, meski ia tidak yakin apakah hari ini ia perlu membawanya mengingat proses belajar mengajar baru akan dimulai besok. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin berjaga-jaga saja siapa tahu dibutuhkan. Setelahnya ia bergegas kedapur untuk membuat sarapan ala kadarnya. Dua lembar roti bakar dengan telur dan susu menjadi asupannya kali ini untuk memulai hari. Rumah yang Naruto tempati cukup sederhana namun untuk ukuran orang yang tinggal sendiri rumah ini cukup luas dan cukup bersih untuk seukuran remaja yang mendiaminya. Naruto memang rajin membersihkannya jika memiliki waktu luang. Jam ditangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 7:00 masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum sekolah masuk. Dengan santai setelah sarapan ia berjalan menuju halte bis yang hanya berjarak 100 meter dari kediamannya. Perjalanan dari rumah kesekolahnya hanya 15 menit dan yang pasti dia tidak akan terlambat dihari pertama.

Mengingat KISH merupakan sekolah favorite tidak akan mengejutkan jika bangunannya sangatlah luas dan besar. Seluruh fasilitas lengkap tersedia untuk membantu siswa dalam mengembangkan ilmu dan kekuatannya. Gedung KISH terdiri dari 3 gedung utama. Gedung 5 lantai yang tampak paling besar dan terlihat pertama kali digerbang utama merupakan kelas untuk para guru dan murid belajar mengajar. Disebelah kanan gedung utama terdapat sebuah gedung yang digunakan sebagai ruang guru, tata usaha dan kantor kepala sekolah. Dan pada gedung sebelah kiri digunakan sebagai gedung olah raga, perpustakaan, laboratorium, pelatihan, extrakulikuler dan lain-lain. Setiap gedung terhubung dengan jembatan panjang, juga tersedia lif untuk menaiki setiap lantainya disetiap gedung. Pukul 7:15 menit Naruto tiba disekolah. Dia berjalan santai sembari mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya yang tersambung melalui hadsate. Disepanjang jalan banyak para siswa KISH yang juga baru datang. Mereka semua terlihat cuek dengan sekitar dan asik sendiri dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Semua murid baru diKISH dikumpulkan disebuah auditorium yang sangat besar, berbentuk seperti tempat stadion sepak bola yang mampu menampung lebih dari 10.000 orang. Naruto lebih memilih duduk pada tribun paling atas, dia belum memiliki teman sama sekali disini. Jadi dia hanyak duduk sendiri dan terlihat tersembunyi. Upacara dimulai dengan pembukaan yang dilakukan oleh wakil ketua OSIS berparas cantik berambut merah. Dilanjutkan dengan pidato dari walikota, komandan tinggi militer konoha, dan terakhir dari kepala sekolah. Setelahnya ditutup oleh pidato yang akan disampaikan oleh siswa baru peraih nilai tes masuk tertinggi dari angkatannya. Naruto masih fokus memperhatikan apa yang ada dipanggung tidak seperti yang lainnya yang sudah mulai ribut sendiri. Dia ingin tahu siapa yang memiliki nilai tertinggi di angkatannya kali ini.

"Nara Shikamaru sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi tahun ini silakan maju untuk memberi sambutan." Pembawa acara cantik berambut coklat memanggil satu nama yang cukup mengalihkan kembali fokus para siswa yang tadinya sudah buyar. Tentu mereka ingin tahu siapa yang meraih nilai tertinggi ujian masuk kali ini. Seorang lelaki dari tempat duduk ditengah didorong berdiri oleh temannya yang berbadan gemuk. Sontak berdirinya orang tersebut membuat orang bertanya-tanya. Apa dia peraih nilai tertinggi dalam angkatan tahun ini?

Dengan malas lelaki bersurai hitam yang dikuncir nanas dengan mata yang sipit berjalan menuju panggung tanpa memperdulikan bisikan orang-orang akan dirinya. Malah ia terlihat seperti tengah mengerutu dan mengeluh. Naruto tentu juga tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu.

"Saya Nara Shikamaru sebagai perwakilan siswa tahun ini mengucapkan terimakasih karna KISH telah menerima kami. Saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya sampaikan sebenarnya. Namun saya memiliki harapan kita akan menjadi pasukan militer yang kuat baik fisik maupun psikis. Setia kawan dan pantang menyerah membela negara. Hanya itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan. Terimakasih." Pidato singkat yang bahkan tidak sampai 5 menit itu membuat bingung hampir seluruh orang. Yakin ini orang yang mendapat nilai tertinggi tahun ini? Penampilan dan gayanya sungguh tidak meyakinkan.

"Err... Nara-san hanya segitu?" tanya pembawa acara itu ragu. Dan hanya dibalas Shikamaru dengan anggukan malas. Untuk mencairkan suasana yang terasa canggung tadi pembawa acara meminta audiens untuk bertepuk tangan. Wanita bersurai pirang yang rambutnya diikat ponitail dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya disamping lelaki berbadan gendut, hanya mampu menepuk jidaknya melihat temannya hanya menyampaikan pidato sesingkat itu.

"Shika bodoh. Kau membuat malu saja." Gerutunya, lelaki berbadan gemuk disebelahnya hanya menganggkat bahu melihat sahabatnya berpidato sesingkat itu.

"Krauk... Krauk...seperti tidak tahu Shika saja." Jawabnya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan keripik kentang. Ino mendesah lelah. Kenapa ia bisa memiliki dua sabahabat yang aneh – satu pemalas dan yang satunya rakus – dan mengapa mereka juga dapat selalu satu sekolah dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah menengah atas. Ini benar-benar sial untuknya.

"Bukannya kau harusnya sudah terbiasa pig." Mendengar suara ejekan dari belakang kursinya sontak saja membuat Ino membalikkan tubuhnya. Astaga setelah dilihat-lihat lagi semua teman-temannya dari kecilnya ternyata masuk di KISH juga. Ini benar-benar sial. Meski tidak semua temannya semenjengkelkan gadis bersurai gulali yang dibelangnya sih, namun tetap saja ini membuatnya kesal. Dan sebenarnya jika difikir-fikir ini keuntungan untuknya yang tidak terlalu perlu beradaptasi lebih kan?

"Diam kau jidad!" desis Ino dangan suara tajam karna saat ini mereka masih dalam upacara penerimaan siswa baru dan Ino tidak mau membuat catatan buruk dihari pertamanya disini.

"A-ano kalian berdua ja-jangan bertengkar." Lerai seorang gadis cantik bermata amethys dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna dark blue yang tergerai indah. Dia duduk disamping Ino dan berusaha mencegah pertengkaran antara dua sahabat karib ini.

"Ck, aku sedang malas meladeninya Hinata. Sepertinya ini sebentar lagi selesai. Mau bersama mencari kelas?" tanya Ino yang sudah kembali tenang. Dan benar saja setelah MC menutup acara itu semua murid baru pergi keluar aula untuk mencari kelas dan melihat sekeliling KISH.

Naruto berjalan sendirian dikrumunan orang-orang yang sangat asing baginya. Dia sudah mengetahui letak kelasnya dari informasi yang diberikan sekolah, yang sekarang ia lakukan adalah mencari kelasnya itu berada dimana. 10A adalah kelas dimana ia akan belajar selama setahun ini. Dilihat dari daftar nama anggota kelasnnya, kelasnya termasuk yang terbaik. Bagaimana tidak terbaik jika dalam kelas tersebut ada banyak anak-anak dari klan hebat yang mendiaminya. Ah akhirnya setelah berjalan selama 30 menit akhirnya Naruto dapat juga menemukan kelasnya. Kelasnya berada di lantai 3 paling ujung. Saat ia membuka pintu kegaduhanlah yang ia lihat. Beberapa orang ada yang menyadari kehadirannya namun kebanyakan dari mereka lebih asik pada aktifitas masing-masing seperti tidur, makan, bergosip, makeup, membaca buku, mengobrol dan berolahraga? Ha ada seorang anak dengan rambut bundar seperti mangkok tengah berolahraga dengan semangatnya dibelakang kelas sambil menyorakkan "SEMANGAT MASA MUDA." Dengan lantangnya. Sepertinya orang itu merupakan orang yang kelebihan semangat. Orang-orang yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto hanya memandangnya sejenak, lebih terlihat menilai sih. Setelahnya mereka kembali lagi pada aktivitas masing-masing. Naruto tersenyum canggung saat sempat diperhatikan tadi, setelahnya dia menuju kebelakang kelas tepat dimana ada sebuah bangku kosong disebelah jendela. Kegaduhan dalam kelas itu semakin menjadi sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangan seorang lelaki bersurai silver yang melawan grafitasi, wajah yang tampan dengan sebuah kaca mata berframe kecil. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang sadar akan keberadaannya dan segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka, termasuk Naruto.

Lelaki tadi hanya menghela nafasnya melihat kegaduhan yang tercipta. Padahal dia hanya telat 30 menit tapi kelas sudah segaduh ini. Mengingat ia dijuluki siraja terlambat telat 30 menit itu sangat awal untuknya. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarga sebuah pistol jenis p3. Beberapa siswa berjengit ngeri saat orang itu – yang mereka duga sensei – mengelurakan pistol dari saku celananya.

Dor

Satu letusan peluru yang sangat keras akhirnya mampu membuat keadaan kelas yang tadinya gaduh menjadi hening layaknya pemakaman. Semua siswa kini mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pelaku pembuat letusan. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan kemeja abu-abu polos yang digulung sampai siku dan celana polos berwarna hitam, ia hanya membawa sebuah pad dan ada sebuah buku kecil berwarna kuning pada kantong saku kemejanya. Yah anak-anak itu bisa menduga jika orang itulah wali kelas mereka yang sudah mereka tunggu sejak tadi.

"Gomen. Tadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ucap sensei itu tanpa dosa, bahkan ia tertawa dengan santainya. Semua siswa sweetdroop melihat kelakuan sensei mereka ini.

"Ck, alasan macam apa itu." ucap remaja bersurai coklat berantakan dengan tato segitiga terbalik membentuk taring pada kedua pipinya. Tampilannya terlihat urakan dengan baju yang dikeluarkan dan dasi yang dilonggarkan. Sekilas lihat juga mereka sudah dapat menebak jika dia anak yang nakal.

"Urusai Kiba." Perintah temannya yang memakai kaca mata bulat berlensa hitam, padahal ini didalam ruangan. Apa terlihat? Bahkan jaket yang dikenakannya sampai hampir menutupi seluruh kepalanya membuat orang ini benar-benar misterius.

"Are... Are... lupakan hal tadi. Saat ini adalah waktunya untuk berkenalan." Ucap sensei eksentrik mereka dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Kiba tadi. Seorang gadis berrambut pink mengangkat tangannya meminta perhatian.

"Iya ada apa rambut gulali?" sensei itu dengan seenaknya memberi julukan, jelas sigadis terlihat marah.

"Bisa sensei contohkan terlebih dahulu!" ucapnya cukup ketus sehabis mendengar julukan dari senseinya itu yang membuahkan tawa dari yang lain. Bahkan saingannya yang bersurai kuning tertawa sangat keras mendengar julukan itu diberikan padanya.

"Oh baiklah. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku sebagai wali kelas kalian satu tahun ini. Pekerjaanku saat ini menjadi guru dan kapten divisi7. Hal yang kusuka banyak, hal yang tidakku suka kalian tidak perlu tahu. Cita-cita sudah tercapai. Sekian." Ucap Kakashi dengan santai. Murid-muridnya sweetrop masal. Jadi dia tadi hanya memperkenalkan nama dan pekerjaannya saja intinya. Dan mereka semua cukup meragukan apa benar orang ini adalah kapten dari divisi 7 yang merupakan pasukan elit militer yang merupakan pasukan kepercayaan dari Hokage – sebutan untuk komandan besar militer Konoha – yang sangat terkenal akan kecerdasan dan kekuatannya, kan? Tidak meyakinkan sama sekali.

"Selanjutnya kalian. Dimulai dari kau rambut gulali." Lanjutnya santai.

"Aku punya nama sensei! Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku akan menjadi pasukan militer tangguh dengan kemampuan medis terbaik menyaingi Tsunade-sama. Yang kusukai – melirik seorang lelaki berambut emo yang menampakkan wajah datar – hal yang tidak kusukai adalah pig dan kekalahan." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan rona merah saat memandang pujaannya.

"Semangat yang bagus, selanjutnya kau poni kuda pirang _." Semua murid mulai menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing dengan julukan-julukan aneh dari sensei mereka seperti pantat ayam, nanas, gentong, panda cina, anjing kampung, batok kebalik, hiu dll. Tentu bagi sebagian orang mereka sudah kenal lama atau setidaknya mereka tahu nama satu sama lain. Entah mungkin memang sudah takdir mereka yang hampir ssemuanya berasal dari SMP yang sama atau setidaknya sudah saling tahu nama masing-masing, kecuali satu orang.

"Kau rubah." Ucap Kakashi menunjuk Naruto yang berada dikursi paling belakang,

TBC

Sekali lagi maaf aku buat fic baru padahal FM aja belum selesai. Buat ini cuma buat selingan aja, yang menjadi prioritasku tetep FM. Kalau boleh jujur aku lebih mudah buat ini dari pada FM. Dan masalah word yang masih pendek aku minta maaf, aku gx bisa buat word lebih dari 3K perchepternya.

Terimakasih buat para reader yang nyempetin baca fic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

For Future

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, action, family, romance – mungkin

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Masih penuh kekurangan, EYD dan tanda baca berantakan, dan perlu banyak kritikan dan saran.

Chapter sebelumnya

Dor

Satu letusan peluru yang sangat keras akhirnya mampu membuat keadaan kelas yang tadinya gaduh menjadi hening layaknya pemakaman.

Semua siswa kini mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pelaku pembuat letusan. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan kemeja abu-abu polos yang digulung sampai siku dan celana polos berwarna hitam, ia hanya membawa sebuah pad dan ada sebuah buku kecil berwarna kuning pada kantong sakura kemejanya.

"Oh baiklah. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku sebagai wali kelas kalian satu tahun ini. Pekerjaanku saat ini menjadi guru dan kapten divisi7. Hal yang kusuka banyak, hal yang tidakku suka kalian tidak perlu tahu. Cita-cita sudah tercapai. Sekian." Ucap Kakashi dengan santai.

"Selanjutnya kalian. Dimulai dari kau rambut gulali." Lanjutnya santai.

"Aku punya nama sensei! Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku akan menjadi pasukan militer tangguh dengan kemampuan medis terbaik menyaingi Tsunade-sama. Yang kusukai – melirik seorang lelaki berambut emo yang menampakkan wajah datar – hal yang tidak kusukai adalah pig dan kekalahan." Ucapnya diakhiri dnegan rona merah saat memandang pujaannya.

"Semangat yang bagus, selanjutnya kau poni kuda pirang _." Semua murid mulai menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing.

"Kau rubah." Ucap Kakashi menunjuk Naruto yang berada dikursi paling belakang,

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kini semua mata menuju Naruto yang nampak gugup. Dia yakin mau jadi pasukan militer? Itulah kira-kira isi pemikiran mereka saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang seperti nerd. Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ano... Uzumaki Naruto. hal yang kusukai adalah ramen dan aku paling benci menuggu 3 menit sebelum ramen matang. Suatu saat aku akan menjadi Hokage terkuat yang pernah ada." Jawabnya dengan yakin diakhir meski awalnya terlihat sangat gugup diawal. Kakashi memperhatikan dengan detail apa yang muridnya itu ucapkan. Dan ada dua pasang onix dari lelaki bersurai emo dan nanas yang juga ikut memperhatikan Naruto lebih teliti.

"Apa dia bercanda?" ucap lelaki bersurai biru pudar dengan gigi seperti hiu.

"Mana aku tahu!" balas temannya dengan ketus, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah menyala, kaca mata yang dikenakannya membuatnya tampak manis meski dia terlihat sangat galak.

"Oh tunggu dulu. tadi namanya Uzumaki Naruto apa dia masih saudaramu Karin?" Suigetsu lelaki bergigi hiu itu kembali bertanya saat diingat jika nama klan pacarnya itu sama dengan Naruto.

"Bukan. Aku tidak memiliki sepupu atau keluarga yang seumuran denganku. Hanya aku dan Nagato-nii saja dari Uzumaki yang masih muda." Jawab Karin yakin.

"Oh begitu, lalu kenapa anak itu memiliki nama klan yang sama denganmu?" tanya Suigetsu cukup heran.

"Mana aku tahu Sui. Satu-satunya sepupuku yang seumuran denganku sudah meninggal 14 tahun yang lalu karna sebuah penyerangan. Kau ingat anak paman Minato yang pernah kuceritakan? Nah anaknya lah yang menjadi korban." Jabab Karin sedikit miris mengingat anak tunggal dari pamannya yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage telah tiada. Mungkin jika dia masih ada dia pasti sangat tampan seperti ayahnya. Karin memperkirakan itu dari foto yang pernah ia lihat dikediaman Namikaze, memang dia dulu pernah bertemu namun karna saat itu dia masih berumur 5 tahun jadilah iya lupa.

"Untuk hari pertama tidak ada pelajaran. Bagaimana jika kita keruang pelatihan untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian, bagaimana?" suara Kakashi sensei mendapatkan antusiasme dari sebagian besar siswa, sebagian lagi tampak biasa saja bahkan ada yang terkesan malas. Yah bisa ditebak siapa yang malas itu. mereka semua menuju keruangan pelatihan yang berada digedung sebelah. Setiap kelas memiliki ruang pelatihan sendiri-sendiri dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Pemberian ruang pelatihan pribadi kelas difungsikan agar semua siswa dapat menggunakan ruang pelatihan kapanpun tanpa perlu ada yang menunggu giliran dari kelas lain. Kini rombongan kelas yang dikatakan paling bersinar tahun ini itu melangkah memasuki ruang pelatihan mereka. Mereka cukup terkejut melihat ruang pelatihan mereka. Semua perlengkapan tersusun rapi dilemari-lemari kaca. Ada berbagai macam senjata yang terdapat disana. Semua murid diminta oleh Kakashi untuk berbaris rapi karna dia akan memanggil mereka satu persatu.

"Nara Shikamaru. Maju." Panggilnya pada seorang anak yang meraih nilai tertinggi diangkatannya. Dengan malas Shikamaru maju kedepan, dimana sebuah arena untuk spiring telah disiapkan.

"Kita lihat kemampuan bertarungmu dengan tangan kosong, menembak dan menggunakan pedang. Baik pertama kau akan melawan dengan tangan kosong ." perintah Kakashi dan saat ia menekan sebuah intruksi Start pada tabletnya didalam arena muncul 10 orang berbentuk hologram yang siap menyerang Shikamaru. Shikamaru mulai memasang kuda-kudanya. Salah satu hologram menyerangnya dengan sebuah tendangan namun Shikamaru masih dapat menghindar. Tidak hanya satu 9 orang hologram yang tersisa pun ikut menyerang Shikamaru secara sengit. Tendangan, tinjuan, sikutan serangan yang Shikamaru berikan secara tepat mengenai titik vital. Sehingga hanya dengan sekali serang saja musuh sudah musnah. Namun beberapa kali dia harus menghindar saat tidak dapat menghadang serangan dari 3 hologram yang tersisa. Dan dengan taktik cerdasnya dia dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Para murid yang melihat kebolehan Shikamaru bertepuk tangan. Namun belum Shikamaru bernafas lega. Muncul 10 hologram lagi yang kali ini membawa pedang ditangan masing-masing dengan bebagai ukuran dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah pedang melayang kearahnya yang dapat ia tangkap dengan sempurna.

"Lanjut dengan keahlian berpedangmu." Jawab Kakashi tanpa dosa. Belum sempat muridnya itu menghela nafas lega dia sudah memberikan musuh lagi.

'Sensei kita sadis!' batin para murid-murid memandang Kakashi horor. Penampilannya benar-benar menipu siapapun yang pertama melihatnya. Shikamaru segera menggenggam erat pedang yang ada ditangannya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk menghabisi 10 hologram yang menyerangnya. Dengan gerakan yang cukup gesit Shikamaru berhasil menghabisi 10 hologram dengan 3 buah luka gores berbentuk hologram.

"Hm lumayan juga." Gumam Kakashi melihat hasil yang didapatkannya dari 2 tes yang diberikannya. Dia kembali melemparkan pistol yang ia ambil dari tempat peletakan senjata. Shikamaru kembali berhasil menangkapnya.

"Bidik sasaran yang ada disana." Tunjuk Kakashi pada sebuah papan sasaran yang berada 200 meter dihadapan Shikamaru. Semua murid mengikuti telunjuk Kakashi menghadap sebuah papan sasaran pada umumnya. Namun jaraknya yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Jauh sekali sensei!" protes beberapa orang. Dan tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Kakashi.

Shikamaru menyipitkan mata sebelah kirinnya yang memang sudah sipit. Lalu membidik papan sasaran dan beberapa detik berikutnya letusan peluru sudah meluncur kepapan sasaran.

"Wow dia hebat." Ucap Suigetsu saat melihat tembakan Shikamaru mengenai tengah sasaran.

"Kau cukup hebat. Nama Nara yang kau sandang bukan hanya pajangan rupanya. Kemampuanmu bertarung tangan kosong lumayan, berpedangmu masih terlalu banyak celah, bidikanmu masih terlalu membuang waktu." Komentar Kakashi pedas. Shikamaru cuek saja diberi komentar sepedas itu oleh senseinya karna ia menyadari betul batas kemapuannya. Sedangkan murid-murid yang lain memandang Kakashi dengan kesal. Rasa-rasanya melempar sepatu mereka pada Sensei mereka ini tidak ada ruginya. Kemapuan Shikamaru sudah cukup hebat dimata mereka untuk ukuran anak yang baru masuk SMA. Shikamaru segara kembali ketempatnya saat Kakashi akan kembali memanggil yang lain.

"Suigetsu. Maju!" dan mereka pun satu persatu maju dengan tes yang sama.

 **Hasil**

 **Suigetsu**

 **Tangan kosong : C**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : B**

 **Karin**

 **Tangan kosong : B**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : C**

 **Jugoo**

 **Tangan kosong : B**

 **Keahlian berpedang : C**

 **Menembak : B**

 **Tenten**

 **Tangan kosong : B**

 **Keahlian berpedang : A**

 **Menembak : C**

 **Neji**

 **Tangan kosong : A**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : A**

 **Lee**

 **Tangan kosong : A**

 **Keahlian berpedang : C**

 **Menembak : C**

 **Shino**

 **Tangan kosong : B**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : B**

 **Kiba**

 **Tangan kosong : A**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : C**

 **Hinata**

 **Tangan kosong : A**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : A**

 **Sakura**

 **Tangan kosong : A**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : A**

 **Sai**

 **Tangan kosong : A**

 **Keahlian berpedang : A**

 **Menembak : B**

 **Ino**

 **Tangan kosong : B**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : C**

 **Chouji**

 **Tangan kosong : A**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : B**

 **Sara**

 **Tangan kosong : B**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : C**

 **Shion**

 **Tangan kosong : B**

 **Keahlian berpedang : C**

 **Menembak : B**

 **Shizuka**

 **Tangan kosong : B**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : C**

 **Sora**

 **Tangan kosong : B**

 **Keahlian berpedang : B**

 **Menembak : B**

 **Inari**

 **Tangan kosong : B**

 **Keahlian berpedang : A**

 **Menembak : C**

Dan saat nama Sasuke disebut semua wanita berfansgirl ceria. Siapa yang tidak kenal Uciha bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal akan ketampanannya, diberkahi dengan kejeniusan dan kemampuan yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Maju." Dengan tampang datar Sasuke menuju kearena. Sorakan para wanita yang memekakkan telingga mengalun menyebutkan nama dan menyemangatinya. Pada pertarungan menggunanakan tangan kosong Sasuke mengalahkan hologram dengan waktu singkat. Lebih singkat dari pada Shikamaru yang sebelumnya mendapatkan catatan waktu paling cepat. Gaya berpedangnya juga sangat cepat dan mematikan khas seorang Uchiha yang cepat dan efesien dalam setiap serangan. Dia melakukan itu tanpa luka sedikitpun. Dan saat menembak tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya, tanpa perlu membidik sasaran terlebih dahulu dia sudah mengenai lingkaran paling tengah. Semua wanita yang melihatnya begitu tampil keren tidak ada hentinya bersorak memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun kau keren~"

"Sasuke-kun jadilah pacarku~" itulah beberapa lantunan suara alto khas perempuan yang membuat beberapa lelaki yang berada didekat mereka berdecih sebal dan iri sekaligus. Tidakkah para wanita itu tahu jika dibelakang mereka gadis bersurai permen kapas sudah mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang begitu kuat. Gadis dengan rambut pirang dikucir kuda yang duduk disebelahnya hanya mampu memukul pundaknya untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sabar jidat. Mereka belum tahu jika Sasuke sudah ada yang punya." Ucapnya menenangkan meski tentu tidak berhasil.

"Awas saja jika pantat ayam itu tebar pesona!" ancamnya pada Sasuke yang sempat meliriknya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah. Dia bisa mati ditangan Sakura jika pacarnya itu marah. Ukh mengingat pukulan Sakura yang bisa merubuhkan tembok benar-benar membuatnya tidak akan berani melirik wanita lain. Sakura adalah wanita kedua setelah ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi dan untuk urutan ketiga ditempati oleh Uciha Izumi yang merupakan kakak iparnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Maju." Perintah Kakashi pada orang terakhir yang belum menunjukkan kebolehannya. Naruto segara maju saat namanya dipanggil. Sama seperti lainnya dia akan menghadapi tes yang sama. saat melakukan pertarungan tangan kosong Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, dia pun mulai melawan 10 orang hologram yang sudah disiapkan. Meski berhasil mengalahkan 10 orang hologram tersebut namun waktu yang dibutuhkannya sangatlah lama. Lebih lama dari Shizuka yang sebelumnya memiliki waktu terlama. Dalam menggunakan pedang pun sama buruknya ia mendapat 10 luka gores dengan catatan terburuk, tembakannya pun ada di lingkaran ketiga papan sasaran.

"Ck, orang selemah ini bermimpi menjadi Hokage? Yang benar saja." Ejek Sora yang disetujui oleh anggota genknya – Sara, Shion, dan Shizuka – dengan anggukan dan ejekan yang tak kalah pedasnya. Sedangkan Kakashi memandang Naruto lama, Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum canggung beberapa orang mengejeknya dan sebagian memandangnya intens.

"Kau harus berlatih lebih keras nak untuk mencapai mimpimu. Aku senang kau bermimpi seperti itu namun kau memerlukan usaha yang lebih lagi untuk mencapainya. Kau mengerti?" ucap Kakashi yang entah kenapa bagi sebagian siswa yang masih fokus terdengar begitu bijak dan baik. Ternyata sensei mereka ini masih memiliki nilai baiknya juga dari segudang keburukannya.

"Hai sensei." Ucap Naruto dan segera kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada paling belakang.

"Sekian untuk hari ini. Kalian boleh istirahat." Ucap Kakashi yang disambut dengan sorakan gembira para murid. Akhirnya mereka bisa keluar juga dari tempat pelatihan setelah 2 jam berada didalamnya untuk melihat seberapa besar kemampuan mereka. Mungkin sebagian murid menganggap tes tadi sebagai ajang pamer kemampuan namun untuk sebagian lagi menjadi tolak ukur sebesar apa keahlian mereka setelah lama tidak bertemu. Ya itu berlaku untuk para murid dari SMP Konoha. Semua murid berbondong-bondong pergi menuju kantin atau kelas secara berkelompok. Sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih kembali kekelas.

.

.

.

Kantin KISH berada dilantai satu. Para siswa dapat menuju kantin melalui tangga atau menggunakan life yang ada. Suasana kantin begitu ramai dan penuh dengan para siswa yang sibuk menikmati makanan yang disediakan kantin atau memakan bento bawaan dari rumah.

"Kau semakin hebat Sasuke." Ucap Suigetsu yang saat ini sedang menikmati bento buatan karin. Sudah kebiasaan Karin membawakan bento untuk Suigetsu meski masakan Karin hanya dalam kategori standar alias tidak enak-enak baget namun setidaknya masih layak konsumsi.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dengan trademark khas Uchihanya dan membuahkan decihan tak suka dari Suigetsu. Sasuke hanya menikmati jus tomat yang dibuatkan oleh Sakura, jangan tanya kenapa Sakura tidak membuatkan bento untuk kekasihnya seperti Ino, Karin, Tenten – Hinata tidak termasuk karna ia membuatnya untuk dirinya sendiri – dan Temari yang merupakan kekasih Shikamaru yang bersekolah diSISH dan sekarang sudah kelas 3 – mereka pacaran dengan beda umur 3 tahun.

"Oh ya Karin. Uzumaki Naruto itu masih saudaramu?" tanya Ino penasaran, wajarlah dia kan ratu gosip dari dulu.

"Tidak. Diklan Uzumaki hanya aku dan Nagato-nii yang remaja sisanya sudah tua-tua dan masih anak-anak." Jawab Karin hampir sama dengan apa yang dia ucapkan pada Suigetsu tadi. Yah pasti semua akan bertanya begitu jika mendengar nama klan Karin dan Naruto yang sama.

"Aku dengar paman Minato memiliki anak, lalu dimana anaknya sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang memang semua orang tua teman-temannya juga berteman. Yah bisa dibilang mereka berteman karna faktor keluarga juga diawal.

"Dia sudah tiada Sakura. Sejak 14 tahun lalu kurasa kalau tidak salah ingat." Jawab Karin agak sendu jika mengingat kemalangan pamannya yang sangat baik itu. satu-satunya anaknya sudah meninggal dan bibi Kushina tidak dapat mengandung lagi.

"Ah sayang sekali." Ucap Sakura lesu, dia sudah membayangkan akan setampan apa anak Minato jika mengingat ketampanan Hokage itu meski usianya tidak muda lagi.

.

.

.

Karna hari ini adalah hari pertama, aktifitas pembelajaran di KISH belumlah dimulai sepenuhya. Hanya sebatas pengenalan sekolah bagi kohai dan penjadwalan aktivitas mengajar pada para senpai. Dan jadilah para siswa dipulangkan lebih awal dari biasanya agar besok bisa mempersiapkan pembelajaran sesuai jawal yang telah diberikan. Naruto berjalan pulang bersama rombongan siswa KISH lainnya menuju stasiun terdekat. Tak lama bis yang ditunggu pun datang, beberapa siswa mulai menaiki bis yang akan mengantarkan mereka kerumah masing-masing atau setidakknya stasiun berikutnya. Naruto termasuk orang paling terakhir yang menaiki bis namun dari belakang tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis bersurai dark blue yang berlari kearah pintu bis dan sudah dapat ditebak gadis itu menambrak Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya masuk.

Brukk

Kini posisi gadis itu tepat diatasnya. Menyadari keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan gadis tersebut segara bangun. Namun syukurlah mereka berdua sudah masuk kedalam bis jadi tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Go-gomenasai." Ucap gadis itu gugup dan segara mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto. tidak ingin menolak niat baik gadis cantik yang ada didepannya, apalagi gadis ini tadi sudah minta maaf. Akan terkesan jahat bukan jika ia menolak niat baik gadis itu. setelah bangun Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa wajahnya jadi memerah begitu. Apa dia demam?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto ragu, gadis didepannya mengangguk malu-malu bahkan wajahnya sudah ditundukan. Naruto semakin memandang heran gadis yang ada didepannya. Apa ada yang salah pada dirinya? Tapi tunggu dia merasa ada yang kurang pada dirinya, ah ia melupakan itu. bodohnya Naruto sampai tak sadar jika ada yang berbeda. Kacamata yang sedari tadi dikenakannya terlepas entah dimana. Untung saja ia cepat sadar saat melihat pantulan kaca pintu bis. Naruto segara kembali berjongkok untuk mencari kaca matanya, yah dengan sedikit meraba-raba lantai bis seakan dia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa kaca matanya. Hinata yang melihat Naruto berjongkok dan seakan sedang mencari sesuatu segara mengikutinya. Dia tahu apa yang dicarinya.

"Kau mencari ini?" suara baritone dari lelaki beriris onix yang sebelumnya duduk pada bangku no 2 menghampiri Naruto yang tengah berjongkok.

"Ah arigato sudah mengembalikan kacamataku." Ucap Naruto bersyukur dan segara mengambil dan memakai kaca matanya kembali.

"Uciha-san?" Ucap Naruto agak kaget saat tahu yang mengembalikan kaca matanya adalah orang terkenal seperti Sasuke. Siapa sangka lelaki yang menjadi prince diangkatannya ini mau membantu orang seperti dirinya.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman yang tak jelas artinya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke. Setelahnya dia segera kembali kebangkunya disamping Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur.

"An-ano ayo kita cari tempat duduk Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata agak gugup mengajak Naruto untuk mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua. Bis yang mereka naiki pun mulai melaju dengan santai saat merasa tak ada yang akan naik lagi.

"Hai." Naruto dan Hinata segera berjalan untuk mencari kursi yang tersisa. Naruto berjalan kikuk saat dilihat-lihat hampir semua anak dikelasnya ada dalam bis yang sama. hanya 5 orang saja yang tidak ada disini. Astaga bagaimana bisa mereka selalu rombongan begini kemana-mana?. Mencari bangku bagi Hinata itu tidak terlalu sulit karna Tenten sudah menunjuk bangku yang berada disampinnya yang kosong untuk diduduki. Namun Hinata khawatir Naruto tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Kegelisan Hinata hanya bertahan sebentar karna dari kursi paling ujung Lee sudah memanggil Naruto untuk duduk disebelahnya. Naruto mau tak mau menerimanya karna kursi kosong tinggal itu.

"NARUTO-SAN KEMARI!" teriak Lee dengan hebohnya. Setelah duduk nyaman dikursi disamping Lee, Naruto berencana akan mendengarkan musik sampai bis yang dinaiki ini berhenti distasiun dekat rumahnya. Namun kenyamanan yang sudah diimpikannya hilang seketika saat Lee tidak hentinya berbicara dengan hebohnya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau satu bus juga dengan kami." Cerocos Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"A-ah iya. Aku juga kaget jika semua yang menaiki ini dari kelas kita." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Pembicaraan itu tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, Lee terus bertanya tentang dirinya yang hanya dijawab Naruto sekenanya saja. Yah sepertinya mengobrol dengan Lee tidak membosankan juga bagi Naruto karna tanpa terasa ia bisa sudah berhenti distasiun terdekat dari rumahnya.

"Aku berhenti disini. Senang bisa mengobrol dengan anda Lee-san." Ucap Naruto sebelum keluar.

"Tentu saja Naruto. kobarkan semangat masa mudamu. Jaa na~" ucapnya dengan hebohnya. Jika bukan karna sudah terbiasa pasti orang awam akan melempar Lee dengan apapun itu agar dia bisa diam.

"Dia anak yang pendiam ya." Ucap Ino yang duduk didepan bangku Lee, Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya mengangguk.

"Ya. Sikap dan tingkah lakunya juga sangat sopan." Ucap Sakura mendukung. Sedangkan diseberang mereka tempat dimana Hinata duduk, dia sedang memperhatikan kepergian Naruto. ukh dia bersyukur tadi ponselnya sempat tertinggal sehingga ia bisa melihat betapa indah safire yang selalu tersembunyi dibalik kaca mata.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak segera pulang kerumahnya. Dia mampir sebentar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makannannya untuk mengisi stok yang sudah habis dari minimarket yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Tidak banyak memang yang ia beli namun ia cukup selektif dalam memilih bahan makanan yang segar dan dapat bertahan lama. Barulah saat matahari terbenam ia kembali kerumahnya. Hanya lampu diruamahnnya yang belum menyala, yah wajarlah penghuninya saja baru sampai. Setelah membuka pintu Naruto segera masuk. Namun baru akan melangkah kearah saklar lampu. Tiba-tiba benda berwarna metalik meluncur kearahnya. Namun dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya belati yang terlempar itu hanya menancap didinding belangkang Naruto. Belati itu tertancap sangat dalam, bisa dibayangkan apa jadinya Naruto jika ia tidak mengelak tadi. Merasa ada yang menyusup kerumahnya Naruto melempar sembarang tas dan belanjaannya saat sebuah tendangan meluncur dari arah depan kearahnya.

Brugh

Naruto masih dapat menahan tendangan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kuatnya tendangan membuat Naruto mundur beberapa centi namun masih dapat bertahan. Tangannya terasa panas menerima serangan itu. Naruto segera menghentakan kaki itu dan menundukkan tubuhnya saat sebuah tinjuan mengarah kewajahnya. Tidak tinggal diam diserang begitu saja Naruto memberi balasan dengan meluncurkan tendangan pada sisi kanan namun lawannya menghindar dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan musuhnya tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya.

'Kuso' batin Naruto karna tidak dapat menghindari serangan yang diberikan oleh musuhnya yang membuatnya harus terpental beberapa meter dan berhenti saat menabrak dinding. Orang ini benar-benar hebat sampai membuatnya harus terpojol begini.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto yang segara bangkit

Orang yang menyerang Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya diamditempatnya berdiri, seakan dia masih menantikan serangan Naruto selanjutnya. Naruto kembali menyerang dengan melayangkan tinjuannya kearah wajah musuh namun musuh itu berhasil menangkap tangannya dan membanting Naruto kelantai. Tidak hanya itu saja ia segera mengkunci pergerakan Naruto.

"Kau semakin berkembang." Ucap orang yang kini berada diatas Naruto. Naruto terkejut mendengar suara orang tersebut. Orang itu langsung bangun dan menyalakan lampu. Naruto yang masih terkejut masih ada dalam posisinya beberapa saat. Namun saat ia sudah dapat memulihkan kesadarannya Naruto segera bangkit dan memandang orang tersebut dengan kesal.

"APA-APAAN INI!" makinya emosi. Orang yang tadi menyerangnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi murka Naruto.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

For Future

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, action, family, romance – mungkin

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Masih penuh kekurangan, EYD dan tanda baca berantakan, dan perlu banyak kritikan dan saran.

Chapter sebelumnya

Naruto tidak segera pulang kerumahnya. Dia mampir sebentar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makannannya untuk mengisi stok yang sudah habis dari minimarket yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Tidak banyak memang yang ia beli namun ia cukup selektif dalam memilih bahan makanan yang segar dan dapat bertahan lama. Barulah saat matahari terbenam ia kembali kerumahnya. Hanya lampu diruamahnnya yang belum menyala, yah wajarlah penghuninya saja baru sampai. Setelah membuka pintu Naruto segera masuk. Namun baru akan melangkah kearah saklar lampu. Tiba-tiba benda berwarna metalik meluncur kearahnya. Namun dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya belati yang terlempar itu hanya menancap didinding belangkang Naruto. Belati itu tertancap sangat dalam, bisa dibayangkan apa jadinya Naruto jika ia tidak mengelak tadi. Merasa ada yang menyusup kerumahnya Naruto melempar sembarang tasdan belanjaannya saat sebuah tendangan meluncur dari arah depan kearahnya.

Brugh

Naruto masih dapat menahan tendangan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kuatnya tendangan membuat Naruto mundur beberapa centi namun masih dapat bertahan. Tangannya terasa panas menerima serangan itu. Naruto segera menghentakan kaki itu dan menundukkan tubuhnya saat sebuah tinjuan mengarah kewajahnya. Tidak tinggal diam diserang begitu saja Naruto memberi balasan dengan meluncurkan tendangan pada sisi kanan namun lawannya menghindar dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan musuhnya tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya.

'Kuso' batin Naruto karna tidak dapat menghindari serangan yang diberikan oleh musuhnya yang membuatnya harus terpental beberapa meter dan berhenti saat menabrak dinding. Orang ini benar-benar hebat sampai membuatnya harus terpojol begini.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto yang segara bangkit

Orang yang menyerang Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya diamditempatnya berdiri, seakan dia masih menantikan serangan Naruto selanjutnya. Naruto kembali menyerang dengan melayangkan tinjuannya kearah wajah musuh namun musuh itu berhasil menangkap tangannya dan membanting Naruto kelantai. Tidak hanya itu saja ia segera mengkunci pergerakan Naruto.

"Kau semakin berkembang." Ucap orang yang kini berada diatas Naruto. Naruto terkejut mendengar suara orang tersebut. Orang itu langsung bangun dan menyalakan lampu. Naruto yang masih terkejut masih ada dalam posisinya beberapa saat. Namun saat ia sudah dapat memulihkan kesadarannya Naruto segera bangkit dan memandang orang tersebut dengan kesal.

"APA-APAAN INI!" makinya emosi.

 **Chapter 3**

Orang yang tadi menyerangnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan segera menghampirinya. Menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak surai pirangnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang menatapnya penuh murka.

"Hahaha maafkan Tou-san. Tou-san hanya ingin mengetesmu." Ucap lelaki bersurai pirang dengan mata saphire yang sama dengan Naruto, yang membedakan mereka hanya lelaki yang lebih dewasa itu memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dan tidak memiliki tiga goreng tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Mengetes apanya! Tou-san ingin membunuhku!" Naruto masih tampak marah dengan perlakuan sang ayah yang dengan tiba-tiba tadi menyerangnya. Tidak tahukah ayahnya jika ia tidak menghindar dari lemparan belati tadi maka akan fatal akibatnya.

"Hahaha mana mungkin Tou-san membunuhmu. Kau anak tunggal kami Naruto. kan Tou-san tadi sudah bilang hanya mengetesmu saja. Lagipula Tou-san yakin kau dapat menghindarinya." Ucap Minato masih tampak santai menghadapi rajukan anak tungalnya yang agak bersifat kekanakan kali ini.

"Tapi itu berbahaya Tou-san! Bagaimana jika tadi aku sedang melamun ha?" tanya Naruto masih marah, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Oke, oke Tou-san minta maaf. Lebih baik kita duduk dulu." ucap Minato membimbing anaknya itu untuk duduk disofa terdekat. Naruto masih mengerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal meski menuruti permintaan Minato. Astaga kenapa bisa ia memiliki ayah yang agak kurang waras seperti ini.

"Jadi ada apa Tou-san kemari?" tanya Naruto ketus, masih sedikit kesal rupanya.

"Hei apa salahnya seorang ayah menemuai anaknya?" tanya Minato heran.

"Kita tadi sudah bertemu disekolah Tou-san." Ucap Naruto bosan.

"Itu bukan bertemu Naruto, kita bahkan tidak bertegur sapa." Jawab Minato miris dengan fakta itu. anaknya begitu dekat namun sangat sulit untuk digapai.

"Sama saja."Jawan Naruto cuek.

"Sudah lupakan itu. Tou-san hanya ingin menemuimu saja. Sudah 1 bulan kita tidak bertemu. Kaa-sanmu bahkan sudah marah-marah ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Lalu dimana Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto malas yang sebenarnya juga merindukan orang tuanya. Namun dia gengsi untuk mengatakan itu didepan ayahnya. Dasar anak muda.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Lalu dimana Kakashi dan Iruka?" tanya Minato yang tidak menyadari keberadaan dua penghuni yang lainnya.

"Apa Tou-san sudah pikun? Iruka-nii Tou-san sendiri yang memberinya misi, sedangkan Kakashi baru akan pulang jam 7 malam nanti." Jawab Naruto dengan kurang ajarnya. Lepas sudah sikap malu-malu, kikuk dan sopan Naruto jika sudah berhadapan dengan keluarga yang disayanginya. Minato miris mendengar ucapan kurang ajar Naruto, dia rasanya harus menyalahkan Kakashi yang mendidik Naruto dengan kata-kata pedasnya karna Iruka yang juga merawat Naruto sering ia beri misi pengintaian diperbatasan dan hanya sesekali pulang. Huh mungkin jika posisinya ia tukar Naruto tidak akan sekurang ajar ini. Iruka bukan orang yang bermulut pedas dan ceplas ceplos seperti Kakashi.

"Lalu bagaimana sekolahamu?" tanya Minato mengalihkan topik sebelum ucapan pedas Naruto terdengar lagi.

"Biasa saja. Seperti kehidupan sekolah pada umumnya yang lemah ditidas oleh yang kuat. Dan orang-orang lemah hanya mampu bertahan tanpa berani melapor." Naruto masih terkesan santai membicarakan sebuah fakta umum yang terdapat hampir disetiap sekolah. Pembuliyan biasanya memang mengincar orang-orang yang lemah yang tidak dapat melawan. Pembuliyan juga bukan hanya kekerasan saja, namun ejekan dan hinaan sudah masuk kategori pembuliyan. Terkadang anak-anak yang tidak kuat dibuly akan mengalami masalah dalam psikisnya yang nanti akan berakibat dikemudian hari. Atau jangka paling cepatnya mereka akan putus asa dan memilih bunuh diri.

"Apa kau diperlakukan seperti itu?" tanya Minato khawatir anaknya diperlakukan buruk.

"Hanya ejekan saja untuk saat ini." Jawab Naruto ceuk seakan tidak peduli nasibnya nanti.

"Maaf Tou-san harus memintamu menahan kemampuan dan menyembunyikan identitasmu." Ucap Minato penuh sesal merasa menyulitkan anaknya.

"Tou-san bicara apa? Ini semua Tou-san lakukan juga untukku kan? Jadi buat apa aku merasa kurang beruntung. Tapi kurasa kelasku menarik Tou-san." Naruto segera mengelak pernyataan ayahnya yang menyalahkan nasibnya harus seperti ini. Naruto merasa ini adalah langkah terbaik yang ayahnya pilih untuk melindunginya.

"Menarik? Menarik bagaimana?"

"Ada banyak anak-anak teman Tou-san disana. Bahkan Karin-nee juga sekelas denganku. Mereka cukup baik untuk ukuran anak-anak klan terkenal."

"Hahaha ya memang mereka anak-anak yang baik." Minato menyetujui pernyataan Naruto tentang sifat dan karakter anak-anak sahabatnya. Andai saja kejadian 14 tahun yang lalu tidak terjadi mungkin ia akan dengan bangga memperkenalkan Naruto pada publik sebagai anaknya.

Flash Back

Ditengah mencekamnya keadaan yang terjadi. Naruto masih terus menangisi kepergian pengasuhnya tanpa menyadari keadaannya sendiri yang sebenarnya terluka. Ada sebuah besi yang menembus kakinya. Naruto berharap pertolongan segera datang. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya tapi untuk semua orang yang juga terjebak dalam kejadian ini. Dan benar saja akhirnya bantuan dari pasukan militer datang juga. 3 buah helikopter menembaki 2 heli milik musuh yang sedari tadi melemparkan granat. Tidak hanya itu saja dari 3 heli itu turun 15 orang anggota militer yang akan membantu dari darat. Meski jumlah mereka lebih sedikit namun kemampuan mereka begitu hebat. Musuh dapat berkurang lebih dari 70% hanya dalam waktu 15 menit.

"Izumo kau pimpin 6 orang yang lain untuk menghadapi mereka. 7 lainnya ikut aku untuk mengungsikan korban." Perintaha lelaki bersurai perak yang menjadi ketua dalam misi kali ini pada pasukannya.

"Hai" balas orang yang dimaksud. Semua bergerak sesuai intruksi dari ketua mereka. Lelaki bersurai perak itu pun sudah mempunyai misi tersendiri sebenarnya saat datang kemari. Misi dari Hokage mereka yang bisa dibilang bukan misi sebagai pemimpin pasukan militer melainkan permintaan dari seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan anaknya. Tangis para anak-anak membuatnya kewalahan untuk mencari orang yang dicarinya. Namun seorang anak yang tertindih tubuh seorang wanita yang sudah tidak bernyawa menarik perhatiannya. Apalagi surai pirangnya persis seperti orang yang dicarinya. Dia segera berlari menghampiri sosok itu. helaan nafas lega ia hembuskan saat orang yang dicarinya dalam keadaan selamat dalam dekapan wanita yang sepertinya selalu melindunginya bahkan diakhir nafasnya. Dia segara membalikkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan mengalihkan pandangan sibocah yang sedari tadi memeluk dan menangisi wanita yang melindunginya.

"Hiks... Hiks... to-tolong Kaka-nii." Ucap bocah pirang itu masih sesenggukan, dia lega saat yang dilihatnya adalah orang yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Kau sudah aman Naruto." ucap Kakashi yang segera menggedong Naruto, dia cukup sedih melihat anak-anak seperti Naruto yang harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Hiks... Hiks... Yu-nee Kaka-nii." Naruto menunjuk seorang wanita yang sedari tadi melindunginya kini hanya terbaring ditanah dengan darah yang mulai mengering. Mengerti maksud Naruto, Kakashi segera memeriksa nadi dan pernafasan pengasuh Naruto itu namun hasilnya nihil.

"Maaf Naruto, Yuki sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan." Ucap Kakashi penuh sesal.

"Huwe... Yu-nee jangan tinggalkan Naru." Tangis Naruto semakin keras mendengar kabar dari Kakashi.

"Stt kau harus tenang. Yang terpenting kau selam-." Ucapan Kakashi tiba-tiba terhenti saat dia menyadari adanya darah yang menetes kelantai dan sumber darah itu berasal dari kaki Naruto yang tertusuk besi.

"Naruto kau terluka?!" pekik Kakashi panik, dia segara menggendong Naruto menuju heli yang akan segera membawa korban yang terluka.

"Naru tidak apa-apa tapi Yu-nee. Hiks..." ucap Naruto dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Naruto lebih menghawatirkan keadaan pengasuhnya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri – meski itu tidak perlu. Naruto mulai kelelahan karna terlalu banyak menangis dan darah yang masih mengalir dari kakinya semakin menguras energinya.

"Stt kau tenang saja Yuki akan dibawa juga. Sekarang kita harus membawa mu dulu." ucap Kakashi yang masih panik namun berusaha tenang untuk menghentikan pendarahan Naruto. dia tidak bisa seenaknya saja mencabut besi itu yang mungkin dapat membahayakan nyawa Naruto.

"Hmm... ne Kaka-nii Naru lelah." Ucap Naruto yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Naruto kumohon tetap sadar." Pinta Kakashi saat melihat Naruto akan memejamkan matanya. Namun suara Kakashi sudah nampak samar bagi Naruto. Dia sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Wajah Kakashi sudah nampak buram dan setelahnya hanya kegelapan yang Naruto rasakan. Setibanya heli yang ditumpangi Kakashi mendarat disebuah rumah sakit militer, Kakashi segera menggendong Naruto menuju ruang UGD terdekat. Kakashi mencekal seorang perawat yang ia temui. Yang nampaknya baru keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Maaf Tuan saya sedang buru-buru." Ucap Suster itu yang sebenarnya cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Kakashi.

"Dimana dokter Tsunade?" tanya Kakashi setengah berteriak, dia sudah terlalu panik sekarang melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat, bahkan bibirnya sudah membiru.

"Dokter Tsunade ada diruang UGD, ada banyak pasien yang harus ditanganinya." Ucap Suster itu agak ngeri mendengar bentakan Kakashi.

"Ada nyawa yang juga dalam bahaya. Dia butuh operasi segara. Cepat panggil dokter Tsunade!"

"Tapi didalam juga masih banyak yang harus ditangani" suster itu masih ngotot dengan pendapatnya. Dia bingung kenapa orang ini bersikeras serkali untuk dipanggilkan dokter ternama yang kini juga tengah sibuk padahal orang didepannya tidak terluka parah. Hanya kepalanya yang sedikit berdarahlah yang ia lihat.

"Kau tak lihat cucunya yang sudah hampir mati ini!" teriak Kakashi pada akhirnya. Perawat tersebut ikut panik saat menyadari Naruto yang berada dalam gendongan Kakashi. Perawat tersebut segera masuk kembali keruang UGD. Perawat itu kembali keluar dengan Tsunade yang memimpin. Dia ikut khawatir saat tiba-tiba perawat yang belum lama keluar masuk kembali dan mengatakan jika cucunya dalam keadaan gawat.

"ASTAGA NARUTO! segera siapkan ruang operasi!" teriak Tsunade saat melihat keadaan Naruto. perawat yang mengikutinya segera melaksanakan perintah dari dokter ternama ini.

"Apa yang terjadi Kakashi?!" tanya Tsunade panik sambil menuntun Kakashi untuk mengikutinya membawa Naruto keruang operasi.

"Kediaman Hokage diserang pasukan Akatsuki saat Minato sensei dan Kusina-nee sedang menghadapi penyerangan dari Akatsuki diperbatasan Konoha." Jelas Kakashi yang masih menggendong Naruto.

"Akatsuki sialan. Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan sampai menargetkan cucuku yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Maki Tsunade dengan tangan terkepal.

"Segera letakan Naruto ditempat tidur, kau keluar dan hubungi Minato sekarang." Perintah Tsunade segera dijalankan Kakashi. Dia segera meletakkan Naruto ditempat tidur operasi dan segera keluar untuk mengabari Minato.

Dua jam operasi berlangsung namun belum ada tanda-tanda operasi akan selesai. Minato dan Kushina baru datang 15 menit yang lalu pun tidak dapat tenang begitu saja. Bahkan Kushina masih terus menagis dipelukan Minato. Sial gara-gara Akatsuki dia meninggalkan anaknya dan bodohnya ia tidak dapat memprediksikan rencana Akatsuki yang menargetkan anaknya. Jika tahu begini ia akan selalu mengawasi Naruto dengan orang-orang kepercayaannya.

"Maaf sensei aku tidak dapat datang tepat waktu." Ucap Kakashi penuh sesal karna keterlambatannya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Kakashi kau tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu terus. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa untuk keselamatannya." Minato tidak menyalahkan Kakashi sama sekali tentang keadaan Naruto. dialah yang salah disini, andai dia dapat memberikan perlidnungan yang lebih pada Naruto. lampu ruang operasi yang tadinya berwarna merah berubah hijau saat pertanda operasi selesai. Tsunade keluar dengan wajah yang lelah dari ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kaa-san?" tanya Kushina pada mertuanya saat ia muncul. Ia segera berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan Minato. Minato dan Kakashi juga ikut menghampiri Tsunade. Mereka tidak ingin melewatkan satupun informasi tentang Naruto.

"Hah... dia baik-baik saja untuk saat ini. Namun untuk sementara dia tidak boleh berjalan dulu selama 2 bulan penuh karna luka dikakinya." Ucapan Tsunade membawa sedikit angin segar bagi pasangan Namikaze dan juga Kakashi.

"Apa aku sudah dapat menemuinya?" tanya Kushina yang segera ingin bertemu anaknya.

"Kalian boleh menemuinya saat ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Aku permisi dulu masih banyak pasien yang harus kutangani." Ucap Tsunade yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

.

.

Kushina selalu menggenggam tangan Naruto. dia sudah cukup lega anaknya selamat. Meski saat ini belum sadar. Kushina ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat anaknya saat sadar nanti. Sedangkan Minato dan Kakashi duduk disofa ruang perawatan VIP Naruto.

"Ukh." Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir Naruto, ia mulai menggerakan tangan dan membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Anata Naruto akan sadar." Ucap Kushina senang saat Naruto sudah mulai menunjukkan kesadarannya. Minato segera menghampiri Kushina dan Naruto sedangkan Kakashi keluar untuk mencari dokter.

"Syukurlah sayang kau sadar." Ucap Minato yang terlihat sangat senang saat Naruto membuka matanya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang masuk kematanya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit rumah sakit. Dia menoleh kearah kanan saat mendengar suara orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Tou-san?Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto memastikan jika yang dilihatnya benar-benar orang tuanya.

"Iya sayang ada yang sakit?" tanya Kaa-sannya yang kini memeriksa setiap inci tubuhnya. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia bingung harus berkata apa, dia sudah sangat senang dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya lagi. Apalagi mimpi buruknya tadi benar-benar membuatnya takut, dia benar-benar takut dan sedih. Dalam mimpinya ia harus melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya mati untuk melindunginya. Sampai pada akhir mimpinya ia harus kehilangan pengasuhnya.

"Yu-nee?" tanya Naruto yang mencari keberadaan pengasuhnya. Minato dan Kushina terdiam. Sepertinya Naruto mengalami trauma tentang kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Sekarang kau sembuh dulu ok. Sebentar lagi Baa-san akan memeriksamu." Ucap Minato dengan suara lembutnya.

"Heum." Naruto mengangguk saja meski ia tidak mengerti apa maksud ayahnya. Tak lama Tsunade datang bersama Kakashi dan seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu yang tak lain adalah asistennya. Tsunade segera memeriksa keadaan Naruto secara menyeluruh dibantu asistennya.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Biarkan dia istirahat lebih banyak dan sepertinya dia memerlukan psikolog untuk mengatasi traumanya." Jelas Tsunade sesaat setelah memeriksa Naruto dan memberikan obat tidur agar Naruto dapat istirahat lebih lama.

"Kaa-san ada yang ingin kubicaran." Ucap Minato membuat alis Kushina dan Tsunade mengeryit. Kushina tidak tahu apa yang akan disampaikan suaminya ini, Minato belum bicara apa-apa dengannya. Tsunade memandang Kushina meminta penjelasan namun hanya angkaan bahu tanda tak tahu yang diberikan Kushina.

"Baiklah. Shizune jaga Naruto. kita keruanganku." perintah Tsunade pada asistennya. Dan tentu disanggupi oleh Shizune. Kakashi yang ingin ikut menjaga Naruto dicegah Minato saat namanya juga dipanggil.

"Kakashi kau ikut." Perintah Minato mutlak,

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus ikut sensei?" tanya Kakashi tidak mengerti. Bukan hanya Kakashi istri dan ibunya juga tidak mengerti dengan maksud Minato.

"Sudah ikut saja." Tanggap Minato cuek. Akhirnya 4 orang itu keluar kamar Naruto untuk menuju ruangan Tsunade dengan 3 diantaranya tengah dilanda kebingungan. Sesampainya diruangn Tsunade, Minato pun mengutarakan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya pada 3 orang lainnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Demi keselamatan Naruto dia harus menghilang dari daftar nama Namikaze." Ucapan Minato menuai banyak protes dari 2 orang wanita yang berada diruangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu Minato? Kau ingin membuang cucuku?" suara Tsunade terdengar penuh kemarahan. Kushina pun tak kalah emosinya mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Jangan bercanda anata, Naruto itu anakku. Kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya saja."

"Aku tidak membuangnya Kaa-san. Lagi pula Naruto itu juga anakku Hime. Naruto hanya akan kita titipkan pada Kakashi dan Iruka. Nama Naruto harus hilang dari Namikaze agar musuh-musuh kita tidak mengincarnya lagi. Aku tidak ingin Naruto selalu dibayangi bahaya karna dia anakku. Kalian tahu sendiri banyak orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkan kita terutama aku. Aku tidak ingin Naruto menjadi korban lagi." Jelas Minato tentang rencananya itu.

"Lagi pula ini kulakukan demi keselamatan Naruto. kita masih dapat menemuinya dan mengontrol keadaannya. Ada Iruka dan Kakashi yang akan menjaganya. Kita biarkan publik menganggap Naruto menjadi korban dalam tragedi hari ini." Lanjut Minato dengan serius. Kushina dan Tsunade terdiam. Jika difikir-fikir keputusan yang diambil Minato ini ada benarnya juga.

"Lalu Kakashi kau mau menerima tanggung jawab ini?" tanya Kushina yang sepertinya sudah setuju.

"Aku akan melakukan sebisaku. Lagi pula Naruto sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri." Ucap Kakashi menyanggupi. Dan setelah kondisi Naruto lebih baik dan sudah bisa keluar dari ruamah sakit ia segera tinggal dengan Iruka dan Kakashi. Meski awalnya ia menolak dan ingin selalu bersama keluarganya namun berkat bujukan dan pemberi pengertian dari Minato dan Kushina akhirnya Naruto mau juga. Sejak itu Naruto tinggal dan dilatih langsung oleh Kakashi dan Iruka.

Flash Back End

Jika mengingat hari itu Minato selalu dihantui rasa bersalah karna tidak dapat mendidik anaknya langsung. Namun ini semua demi keselamatan Naruto. satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga yang ia langkah kaki yang berjalan kearah rumah yang dihuni Naruto. Naruto dan Minato menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata hanya Kushina dan Kakashi – yang sedang kewalahan membawakan belanjaan Kushina. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika Kushina yang menyuruh Kakashi untuk membawakan belanjaan yang sangat banyak itu.

"Kau sudah pulang Naru. Kaa-san sangat merindukanmu." Kushina segera berlari dan memeluk Naruto. Karna belum siap dengan serangan dari sang ibu mau tak mau Naruto terjatuh disofa bersama sang ibu.

"Ka-kaa-sa sesak" perotes Naruto saat ia mulai kesulitan bernafas. Mendengar rintihan dari anaknya Kushina langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan membiarkan Naruto bernafas normal.

"Hahaha maaf sayang. Kaa-san terlalu rindu." Ucap Kushina dengan tawa renyahnya. Minato sweetdrop melihat kelakuan istrinya. Lama-lama anak mereka bukan mati karna musuh melainkan mati karna sesak nafas akibat kelakuan kushina.

"Ya tak apa."

"Kushina-nee ini dibawa kemana?" tanya Kakashi yang menyusul dibelakang Kushina dengan belanjaan yang hampir menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Entah apa saja yang dibeli Kushina sampai sebanyak itu.

"Ah letakkan disofa saja Kakashi." Ucap Kushina tanpa rasa bersalah. Tak perlu berpikir ulang Kakashi segera meletakkan bungkusan-bungkusan yang dibawanya pada sofa terdekat.

Brugh

"Fiuh... akhirnya." Lega Kakashi yang merasa lepas dari penyiksaan. Minato memandang prihatin Kakashi sekilas. Inilah alasannya tadi tidak mau ikut dengan Kushina untuk berbelanja. Jika ia yang ikut sudah dipastikan dialah yang akan menggantikan posisi Kakashi.

"Hime kau bertemu Kakashi dimana?" tanya Minato heran saat Kushina bisa menyiksa Kakashi.

"Tadi kami bertemu ditoko buku. Sekalian karna kau tidak ikut aku meminta tolong (memaksa) padanya untuk membantuku." Kakashi melongo, minta tolong apanya jika yang dilakukan Kushina tadi adalah mengancamnya. Kakashi paling tidak bisa melawan istri senseinya ini. Selain Kushina galak, Kushina juga sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Jadi tidak mungkin dia melawan.

"Kaa-san memaksa Kaka-nii bukan meminta tolong kan?" ucap Naruto polos. Naruto memang orang yang tidak peka atau terlalu bodoh sih sampai-sampai berani berkata begitu.

"Na-naruto~" Minato ingin memperingatkan Naruto tentang ibunya namun terlambat saat melihat aura mengerikan dari istrinya.

"NARUTO! BERANI KAU YA!" dan dapat dibayangkan apa yang diterima Naruto berkat mulut tajamnya yang tidak pernah disaring itu.

"It-ittai Kaa-sa... aku kan cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Rintih Naruto saaat kupingnya dijewer keras oleh Kushina. Malam itu kediaman Naruto terasa sangat ramai dengan kehadiran orang tuanya yang tidak bisa selalu berada disisinya.

TBC

Terimakasih buat yang udh sempetin baca bahkan ngerieviw ffn ini. Untuk masalah pairing jika pun ada itu sudah pasti sesuai pairing canon. Aku sendiri kurang suka jika membuat piring yang bukan canon. Ffn yang sering ku baca juga aku cari yang pairingnya canon. Bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik jangan dipaksakan membaca dari pada kecewa. Aku buat fanfic hanya untuk hiburan dan nyalurin hobiku aja.

Dan untuk kak Ana jika pun ada pairing sudah pasti semua canon khususnya Naruhina dan Shikatema yang menjadi pairing favoritku. Aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak awal nonton film Naruto waktu SD dan dari situ aku sudah sering berandai klo aja Naruto pasangan ma Hinata pasti serasi baget.


End file.
